bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitsuga Inshiro
Hitsuga Inshiro is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Inshiro appears to be 35 years old. His acuall age is something he forgot himself. He is covered in bandages all over his body in order to keep his skin hiddden. He also wears a hat that is shaped like bowl with a hole in the frontso that only his face is visible. His mask is in the shape of a huge monocle that covers both his eyes. He doesn't appear very muskular. Personality He is that kind of guy who tries to stay besede form all thats going on. Still he has a heart for cute little things... like butterflies. But inside him is a great Scientist. History Hitsuga Inshiro had a twin brother. His mother Hakune Inshiro, and his father Kotaba Inshiro lived togherther in a fine house near the ocean. It wasn't very big but there was still enoth room for all of them. One day this happy life ended. On that day Kotaba and Hakune had a fight. They screemed and shouted all day long until Kotaba decided to end it. He took Hitsuga and left with the words "Adieu, I hope we never meet agan!". Hitsuga and Kotaba lived somewhere else in new peace, but still they both felt that it could never be as nice as with their parents. After some time Hitsuga got to know that something horrible had happened when he saw a newspaper article about a murder. And the worst part was that the victim was his mother. He ran straight to his old house to see his father about this but when he arrived it was allready too late. His fathers body was in the middle of the living room and all the walls were stained with blood. In one corner of the room was his brother with a knife in his hand. Spotting Hitsuga, Kotaba realised that it was allready too late to change anything and decided to take his brothers and his own life. From then on his only goal became to find his brother and to avenge his parents. Zanpakto Hitsuga posesses a twin blade Zanpakutō. It has the appearance of a kunai (image on the right) with the handle fitting perfectly in his hand and the blade beeing twice as long as the handle. Resurrection Release command: "Hit the bullseye" In resurrection the two kunai melt together to form a bow and the rest of the reiatsu burns away the mask and most of his clothes leaving him only with a red scarf and flame-like reiatsu as pants. (no this is totally not Varus...) The bow shoots electrified arrows and allows him to keep a safe distance from his enemies in case of a fight. Developments MTM (Mind Transfer Mashine) Hitsuga desired to know about his past and developed a way to "revive" memorys. He created a mashne which can copy and paste memorys from one person to another. My tranfering lost memorys from Hitsuga's brain to himself he was able to reember his past. At first this mashine had to be fuled with a great amont of Reiatsu. Therefore he developed the Fluid Tanks and Bandages. Fluid Tank Because the prototype of the MTM had to be fuled with a great amout of Reiatsu, Hitsuga developed a special fluid, which can store a great amount of Reiatsu. Hitsuga has some big ones standing in his room, and some little ones for battle. The small ones are big are Ø10cm and 15cm high. In battle, Hitsuga normaly keeps one or two of them at the back of his belt, hidden by his coat. Bandages Hitsuga's Bandages aren't like normal bandages. After researching for a way to extract Reiatsu painless from a body, he developed modyfied creatures, which can apsorb and release it again in the Bottle with the special fuid. Powers and Abilities Sonido Cero (only in Resurrection) 'Ability 1' Unreleased: Hitsuga Inshiro loads his kunai with electricity. He can throw a kunai shaped lighting at enemies. They travel trough bodies and get stuck in the first non-biological object they hit. Resurrection: Hitsuga loads his bow with electricity and shoots out electric bolts bigger than the normal attacks. The effect stays the same. 'Ability 2' To use this ability he need his lighning kunais or electrified bolts (from the first ability). If atleast 3 kunais/bolts are placed to form a shape he can snip a finger and unload a massive wave of electricity inside the area. The smaller the area is the more damage is dealt but at the same time dodging gets easier. The amount of damage can be increased by using one of the Fluid-Tanks. 'Ability 3' Using his bow he shoots an electrified arrow in the air which after a short delay splits up into many smaller arrows dealing areal damage. Statistics Gallery Mask.jpg|Hitsuga with broken Mask Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches